


HalBarry Drabbles

by AgentNih



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Halbarry - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, i want these to be suprises so yeah, no tag unless neccessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNih/pseuds/AgentNih
Summary: Halbarry Drabbles that I write when I have time and ideas.





	1. Hug

“Barry!”

Barry watches as his lover landing before him, a big smile on his face, the one that makes girls (and himself) swoon. Before Hal’s uniform can disappear like it’s used to, Barry launches at him, hugging him tightly, enough to knock the air out of the Green Lantern.

“What’s wrong babe?” Hal laughs breathlessly, “It’s like it’s been forever since you saw me.”

“We just saw each other this morning, genius,” Barry mumbles into Hal’s shoulder, “I just feel like give you a hug.”

Hal chuckles, before wrapping his arms around the speedster. Closing his eyes, Hal breaths in deeply, inhales his lover’s smell before opening his mouth again.

“How many times, Barr?”

And he immediately feels Barry stiffening in his arms, “What are you talking about?”

“How many times have I died?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they live happily ever after, in the timeloop Barry created ~


	2. Black Racer Barry x Hal. Oosp?

This is not happening.

This is not happening

This is not happening

“This is not happening,” Hal whispered. Despite telling himself so, he knew that this was the end, this was definitely happening.

Especially when the one who brought him ‘hope’ was standing right there-

“It is happening, Hal darling,” Barry- no, Black Racer said, smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. The usual blue irises were then pit black, void of any life in them. Hal remembered being so lost in their warmth before, now there were just cold dead eyes.

Black Racer walked to him, step by step. Instinctively, Hal looked down at his hand, at his ring, to feel secure but the green ring was dim, and no amount of his willpower could light it up again.

They were in the famous Speedforce, a special place Black Racer made, a place that stripped him of his ring’s power. Normally, he would not need his ring to kick ass, but it was Barry, or the once scarlet speedster, now went by Black Racer. But he was still Barry and Hal could never raise his hand again him.

“Only one person needs to die, Hal, then the world will be saved,” Barry was then standing in front of him, reaching out one hand to caress Hal’s cheek, “And you are a hero, we are heroes, so this sacrifice must be made.”

Hal didn’t response, he honestly didn’t know what to say. Yell at Barry? No, it would not be any use. Try to convince Barry to change his mind? He tried, it didn’t work. Should he just accept his fate? Maybe, if it’s mean his life in exchange for the world, Barry would be so proud of him, of his hero act. Besides, Hal thought idly- which he applauded himself for being so calm in this situation, died by the hand of your lover is kinda romantic.

“But how could I stand losing you forever Hal? I went through a lot of trouble to get you a gift,” Black Racer continued, one of his hand still caressed Hal’s cheek, the other started to vibrate, “I’ll make this quick, you won’t even feel it.”

And his hand stabbed through Hal’s chest. The once Green Lantern’s eyes widened for a second before they lost their light. The ring on his finger shattered.

Barry raised Hal’s hand to his mouth, kissing it gently before putting on a ring, on the ring finger.

A black ring.

“Now we can be together forever, Hal, even death cannot tear us apart now,” Barry whispered lovingly, watching as Hal’s eyes slowly turned dark.

_“Hal Jordan of Earth.”_

_“Rise.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oosp?
> 
> The reason black ring works in speedforce but green ring does not because Barry allows it.


End file.
